Pokemon Legends
by telli21
Summary: New Trainers start their journey in Pallet Town. Follow these Trainers on their exciting journey in the Pokemon World!
1. Chapter 1

CH1

It's just about 6 o'clock in the morning as I wake up and I'm ready for adventure. I'm going to get my first Pokemon today and I'm really excited. This is the day I leave Pallet Town behind and face the world. There are so many starters to choose from. As I'm getting dressed I can smell my mom's frattata cooking. My mom is one of the best cooks in the Kanto region. Now I know usually people start their pokemon journey at ten years old but I'm fourteen and I started a bit late. The age limit changed about twenty years ago when an organization called Team Rocket tried to take over Kanto. There's a rumor that the person who took them down was, in-fact ten years old and that he was never seen again after that. My dad tells me that the local police took them down, I mean he was with them after all.

As I get changed my sister Rumi comes in my room. "Hurry up loser, you're gonna make us late." Rumi is also fourteen. Actually, both my sisters are fourteen because we are triplets. My other sister's name is Hoshi but we will get to her later. I run downstairs to see my dad. He is eating some cereal with oran berries on it and reading the newspaper, Hoshi is reading a magazine about Pokemon contests, and Rumi is reading a book about healing herbs. My mom hands me a plate and said "Sit down and eat, you have a big day today."

As I'm inhaling my breakfast I think about the starters that are offered by Prof. Oak. There's Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and so many more. Oh yeah the starter rules also changed. You can receive a starter pokemon from any region now. Also I didn't mention this but when I said Professor Oak it's not the one you're thinking of. That Professor Oak passed away, his grand daughter-in-law now runs the Lab. I met him though, he was really cool.

As I'm daydreaming Rumi stands up and says,"Mom can't you just give me my pokemon now since I'm getting your Meganium's baby Chikorita?" My mom leaves the room and brings back a tray. It had a pokeball and three Pokemon eggs on it. She tosses Rumi the pokeball and hands each of us an egg. "It's from us and Grandma and Pop." she said. They where really warm. Mine was brown and cream, Rumi's was blue with swirls all over it, and Hoshi's was yellow with lightning bolts. "Make sure you keep those at a good temperature and don't get them cold." Dad said.

Just then my cousin, Nagisa, swung the door open "You guys better hurry up or all the good ones will be taken!" she said. Behind her was her brothers Satoru and Ryuu. They were also triplets. When my mom was pregnant with us her sister was pregnant with them and we were all born around the same time. We all agreed that one would travel with the other. Nagisa is with Rumi, Satoru with Hoshi, and Ryuu with me. Rumi runs out with Nagisa right away because she already had her pokeball.

Then as Hoshi and I are about to leave my dad says,"Takumi, stay behind for a minute." So I stay and Hoshi leaves to get her pokemon. My dad hands me a pokeball. "Don't open it until you start your journey and don't tell your sisters. I want you to have the advantage." he said. "Thanks dad but..."as I was going to ask my dad why he had given it to me Ryuu came "Come on! I already got mine!" he said. So I ran out with him to get my new pokemon.

I could feel sweat running down my face as I ran up the hill to get to the professors lab. I thought there would be a long line but it wasn't to bad, I could even see Hoshi and Satoru towards the end of the line. I ran up to them to see they already had their pokemon and were waiting for us. "All these people are parents and siblings waiting to see what pokemon the other kids got, you can push past them that's what we did!" said Hoshi. So we went in front of everyone like they said and there was Professor Oak, standing there waiting for me. "So," she said "late again are we?" "Sorry Prof. my dad had to talk to me about something. Can I still get my Pokemon?" I said. "Well, I suppose, come with me."

She walked into the Lab. As I followed her I looked at my surroundings. There were many shelves of books and different kinds of technology. Waiting at a small table was Professor Oak. There were 18 pokeballs, "Each one of these has one of the many starter pokemon from the six regions, I assume you have thought about which pokemon you want?" "Well I have and I know I want a water type so some of those are out but I think the one pokemon I want to go with is Piplup. Piplup are very loyal pokemon and seeing the top coordinator, Dawn, with hers inspired me to get one!" I said. Professor Oak picked up one of the pokeballs and tossed it to me "Very well than! That is your Piplup and you can nickname it whatever you want." she said with a smile. "I don't think I will nickname it if its ok." I said like a question. "That's fine Takumi, it's your choice. Now here is your pokedex." she said as she handed me a red device that could fit in your hand like a cell phone. "It records data about all pokemon you come across and it can also tell you information about different pokemon and their abilities." she said with a grin.

"Thanks Professor, so where should I start on my journey?" I said with a sigh. "If you run down the street you might be able to catch a boat that is leaving for Cinnabar Island, you can get your first gym badge there but all trainers are required to go to the Pokemon school in Viridian City first and that's a bit of a hike so you should get all your stuff together and be on your way." she said with a smile. "Thanks Professor!" I said as I run out the door.

I send out my Piplup when I get outside to see what it looks like. It was two different shades of blue, a male, and had a small beak. "Piplup" he shouted when he popped out of his pokeball like he had been asleep. I laughed but then I realized something was different from before. There were no people outside of the Lab. Only Ryuu standing there with a pokeball in his hand.

"So," he said, " you got a Piplup I see, well how about a battle?" "Ya, let's do it!" I said with a fiery passion. "Ok then Torchic, let's light it up. Use Scratch!" he said loudly. "Piplup dodge and use Pound!" I said loudly as well. As Torchic comes at Piplup with a jump I see Piplup maneuver out of the way and slap the back of Torchic's head with its arm.

"Ahhh, Torchic are you ok?" Ryuu shouted with a concerned look on his face. "Tor!" Torchic said with a determined look on it's face. "Ok,Torchic use Peck!" Ryuu said. "Piplup, you use peck too!" I said. Just as I shouted the attack both pokemon ran toward each other head first, and with their beaks pecked each other. Both pokemon slid back with bruises on both of them. They looked as if they couldn't go on but some how they came through. "Ok Torchic use Ember!" Ryuu said. "Piplup use Bubble!" I said. The two elemental moves collided and a black smoke resulted.

When it cleared I saw Torchic was still standing but Piplup was on the ground, down for the count. "What! How? I have the type advantage!" I screamed in disbelief. "While the smoke was in the way I made sure Torchic used one more Scratch attack on your Piplup. Sorry Takumi but it looks like I'm going to be a better trainer than you! Haha catch ya later!" Ryuu yelled as he ran away from the lab.

"Piplup return." I said. A red light took Piplup away and returned it to it's pokeball. Piplup was hurt and I didn't know what to do. I went home and brought Piplup back to my mom. She gave Piplup some oran berries and poke-food. "So, you lot your first battle." My mom said. It wasn't my fault he had his Torchic longer and he probably set me up and-" I began to say when my mom interrupted. "I don't think that was the reason Ryuu won." she said. "I think it was because Ryuu believed in his pokemon and was determined." my mom said with a serious face. As she said this I remembered the the charcoal colored smoke that came over Piplup, when Piplup and Torchic's moves collided. It was like I was a Rattata in a trap. I was useless. I felt as if I couldn't help Piplup. "Well I will just have to try harder I said as I stood up. "Piplup do you want to walk with me instead of being in your pokeball?" I asked. "Pip!" Piplup said in agreement. "Thanks Mom!" I said as I ran outside with Piplup.

So we walked until we got to the end of town. There was tall lime green grass at the everywhere. There was also trees and a lot of noises coming from the road ahead. I was a little nervous but not enough for me not to go on my journey. Just as I'm about to walk ahead something pops out of the grass "Ahhhhh!" it yelled. Piplup and I screamed. It was Torchic and Ryuu. "You scared us, you idiot!" I said angrily. "Well, are we gonna travel together or what?" he said raring to go. "Yeah sure." I said still mad. I realized I never saw what pokemon my dad had given me. "Oh, hold on a second." I said to Ryuu. I took the small ball off my belt. It expanded in my hands and I threw it. A bright light came out of the red and white ball. The pokemon that came out was a Growlithe. It ran around and started to play with Torchic and Piplup. "That's cool, now you have a fire type like me. Hey maybe you can beat me in a battle with this little guy." Ryuu said with a smirk on his face. "I guess we should move on if we want to get to Viridian City by tomorrow." I said grinding my teeth at his remark. Ryuu nodded and we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"It feels like we've been walking for ever!" Ryuu complained while we were navigating through Route 1. "We've only been walking for ten minutes, you wimp." I said. Ryuu groaned. "Fine," I said, "we can take a break for a little while. Maybe we will see some wild pokemon." As we sat and had a snack, we watched our pokemon play with each other. "I can't wait until I get my next pokemon, I wonder what it's gonna be!" Ryuu said. "Hey there's some noises coming from over there. Why don't we check to see if it's some wild pokemon?" I said.

So we walked over there with our pokemon. We saw a little Pichu holding a Leppa Berry fighting with a trio of Spearow. "Spearow!" one Spearow shouted as it began to peck the tiny Pichu. "Pichuuu!" Pichu shout as it gave the Spearow a small shock. "Hey, knock it off!" Ryuu shouted at the Spearow. "Spear, Spear, Spear." The Spearow laughed. "Hey, I'm not kidding! Torchic use Ember!" Ryuu shouted. The red hot flame pierced the wind and reached the Tiny Bird pokemon. The attack grazed the Spearows' heads. "Spearowwww!" they screamed as they flew away. "Pichu!" Pichu said in gratitude.

"Pichu, are you ok? Why were you going up against three Spearow? Couldn't you have found another berry?" Ryuu said in a panic. "Pichu!" Pichu screamed as it used Thunder Wave. "I think it's ok. Hahaha." I said to Ryuu laughing. "Pichu." Pichu nodded. "So who were you giving those berries to anyway?" I said to the small yellow pokemon. "Pichu pi." Pichu ran into the forest. Piplup and the other pokemon followed it. "Come on Takumi let's go!" Ryuu said. We ran after the pokemon. It seemed like we would be doing lots of running on this journey.

While we were running after the Pichu, I saw something glimmer in between the trees. It was probably my imagination so I instantly forgot about it. I ran ahead of Ryuu just to annoy him. When I caught up to the pokemon I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a group of pokemon all gathered around in an open section of the forest. Another small yellow pokemon was in the middle but it was different from the Pichu we saw. This pokemon was bigger, had dark red cheeks, and was a darker shade of yellow. It looked old and worn down. The Pichu gave this pokemon the Leppa Berry. "Pickachuuuuuu!" the pokemon shouted.

I herd noises coming from my bag. I opened it up. There was only two things in it, my pokedex and the case that held my egg. The pokedex made a noise. "Hello, my name is Dexter. I will be your guide on your Pokemon Journey throughout the Kanto region." The pokedex said. "Please place your thumb here and I will scan you." It said in a monotonic voice. I did as Dexter said and out of my pokedex popped a card. It had my name, a picture of me, my age, and the day I started my journey. I picked up the red device and showed it the pokemon that the Pichu was with. "Pikachu," It said "the mouse pokemon, ability Static, moves Thunderbolt, Electro ball, Volt tackle, Quick attack." The pokedex gave me all the information about the pokemon. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

A pokemon came up to the Pikachu. The pokedex said it was an Electabuzz. There were stone blocks set up away from where the pokemon where. The crowd of pokemon dispersed except for Electabuzz and Pikachu. Both pokemon took their stances and used Thunderbolt. They shouted to keep the electric energy flowing. The Electabuzz fell over, and the Pikachu stopped. Pikachu had broken more blocks than the Electabuzz. "Pika-chuu!" Pikachu yelled. A Plusle and Minun came over with more Leppa Berries. The Electabuzz got up and handed a handful of Oran Berries to the Plusle and Minun. They went over to the side of Pikachu and dropped the blue Oran Berries into a pile of other berries.

"Uh, Ryuu I think this is like a Pokemon Hustle or something." I said nervously. "What's that?" Ryuu asked. "It's when an older pokemon competes with pokemon of the same type, knowing that it will win, and gets a pile of spoils afterwards. My dad told me a lot about them. He said he has had to break many of them up but I never thought I would ever see one." I explained. "Pichu, is that what this is?" Ryuu asked Pichu. "Pipi." Pichu said with a frown. "Alright, than we will just have to stop it. What do you say Pichu, do you wanna help me bring down this hustle, because I don't have any Electric type Pokemon so how about it?" Ryuu asked. "Pichu-pi!" Pichu exclaimed. "Okay, let's do it!" Ryuu yelled.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ryuu shouted. "How about we make a deal, huh?" Ryuu said enthusiastically. "Pi?" Pikachu asked. "If Pichu wins against you than you stop doing this to other pokemon and give all the berries back. If Pichu loses than you can have Pichu as a slave for the rest of your life." Ryuu said. "Pichuu?" Pichu shouted at Ryuu. "So, what do you say Pikachu?" Ryuu asked ignoring Pichu. "Pika!" Pikachu said as it ran over to shake Ryuu's hand.

"The pokemon competition between Pikachu and Pichu begins now!" I screamed because I was the referee. "Pichuuuuuu!" Pichu screamed as the bright yellow electricity began to flow out of its body and through the stone slabs. Pikachu did the same. Pikachu's thunderbolt was going faster and stronger than Pichu's so that did concern me but knowing Ryuu he wasn't going to give up. He probably had a trick up his sleeve one way or another.

Pichu and Pikachu were head to head. "So, Pikachu are you gonna give up yet?" Ryuu said with a grin on his face. "Pika!" the wild pokemon shouted. Ryuu grinned. "Good. Now Torchic." he said under his breath. I saw Torchic on the opposite side of the forest. He had been burning the stones so that they were easier for Pichu to cut through. "Nice going Ryuu." I thought.

I sent Growlithe and Piplup out. "Go help Torchic." I whispered to them. They ran over to Torchic and used Bubble and Ember to make the stone less hard. The Electric type pokemon were still going. Suddenly, I saw little breaks in Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Come on Pichu just a little more!" Ryuu said. The stones were breaking like ice because of the help from the other pokemon. Pikachu was out of power and couldn't stand anymore. I could even tell Pikachu needed a break but I wasn't going to lose to this evil pokemon.

The Pikachu fell over and couldn't go on. "Pichu is the winner!" I said as I went over to give Ryuu a high five. All the pokemon celebrated. Pikachu got up and in spite of losing tried to electrocute Ryuu. Pichu stepped in and blocked the attack. Unfortunately when a Pichu is hit with an Electric attack it inflicts damage. Torchic stepped in. "Torchic use Ember!" Ryuu said. He ran over to Pichu and picked it up. "Are you okay Pichu? Here have some of this potion." Ryuu said.

Pikachu started to run at Ryuu and Pichu. It hopped over Torchic and got really close to Ryuu and Pichu. Electricity started coming out of Pikachu's cheeks. I saw a bright flash come out of nowhere and hit Pikachu. It toppled over. The other pokemon were helping us. "Leave Pikachu and don't bother these pokemon again." Ryuu said. The Pikachu got up and ran away from us. "Wahoo, we did it nice job Pichu." Ryuu said. They started dancing around.

All the other pokemon took their berries and left as well. Pichu stayed to thank us. "Pichuu, Pi, Pichu." Pichu said to us. "You know Pichu we make a pretty good team." Ryuu said ti Pichu. "Do you, maybe wanna join my team?" he asked the little electric pokemon. "Pichuu!" Pichu said as it jumped into Ryuu's arms. "Ok than, of to Viridian City Takumi!" Ryuu exclaimed. "Ya!" I said. We were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Viridian City had tall buildings and crowds of people. When we got there, Ryuu and I went to the Pokemon Center to heal our pokemon. Ryuu bought some pokeballs and so did I. With the pokeball, Ryuu officially caught Pichu. "Ryuu! Takumi!" someone said as we were about to head out the door. It was Satoru. Apparently he got a grass starter because there was a little green pokemon on his shoulder. I took out my pokedex. "Treeko." Dexter said.

Satoru had snowy blue hair with charcoal black sideburns. He was scrawny and pale. His bright purple eyes covered up all those features though. They were royal purple which usually made girls fall over him. Satoru was never too obnoxious about it though, he was very quiet. "The others are in here. Come on." Satoru said in a voice as quit as a Whismur's

As we walked into the room I see Nagisa, Rumi, and Hoshi, Nagisa had a Mudkip, Rumi had the Chikorita that my mom had given her, and Hoshi had a Squirtle. "So did you guys catch any pokemon or do you just have your starters?" Ryuu asked. "Ya, Ryuu, why did you think you were ahead of us?" Rumi said mockingly. "Rumi quit it," I said, " if you really caught a pokemon then show us."

They all tossed pokeballs out to show us their new pokemon. Out of Satoru's came a little acorn looking pokemon called Seedot. Hoshi caught the Tiny Bird pokemon called Pidgey. Nagisa caught a small round pokemon called Azurill. Rumi caught a small pink balloon pokemon called Igglybuff.

"See!" Rumi shouted in an antagonizing way. As I was about to lunge for her throat, Ryuu pulled me back. "Yeah, we see but we don't see much." he said. He was trying to push Rumi's buttons and it was working. Sometimes I thought Rumi and Ryuu would make better rivals then me and Ryuu. They were both stubborn and cocky. "Well, what do you have then?" Rumi shouted. "Guys people are starting to stare. Please stop, I don't like it when you fight." Hoshi said quietly. I always thought Hoshi and Rumi should switch what they wanted to do professionally. Hoshi wanted to be a coordinator and Rumi wanted to be a nurse. Hoshi had the sincerity of a nurse and Rumi had the passion. Oh well I guess they will figure out things on their own.

"I have a Pichu and a Torchic, see!" Ryuu said as he tossed his pokeballs into the air. Out popped the two pokemon Ryuu said he had. "I have a Piplup and a Growlithe." I said as I tossed mine. "Growlithe can't be found on Route 1. How'd you get it?" Satoru asked. Oh no, I hoped he wouldn't ask that. "I um, found him. He was all tied up and abandoned." I said nervously. "You're lying Takumi. You are a terrible liar. Did Dad give it to you?" Hoshi said all in one word. "Uhhhh." I drawled out. "Hoshi, why do you have to be such an Alakazam all the time?" Ryuu asked. Hoshi got upset. "I'm not, it's obvious that it's from Dad. It has the same physical features as Dad's Arcanine." Hoshi said already choking back tears.

"Why are you such a jerk!" Hoshi shouted. She ran out of the room with her hands in her face, crying. Rumi stood up. "Good job, Ryuu! You're such an idiot!" Rumi said. I saw Rumi's hand fly from her side, up to Ryuu's head, and across his face. She had slapped him so hard his cheek looked as if it was a volcano after an eruption. Nagisa and Rumi both ran after Hoshi. Satoru and I looked at Ryuu in awe.

"When did your sister become such a-" Ryuu began to say as a Nurse Joy came into the room. "Only pokemon battles are allowed in here. Get out or play nice!" she screamed. It was my Aunt Kyashī. "Aunt Kyashī what are you doing here?" I said as I ran over to give her a hug. "Well, I am a nurse and this is a Pokemon Center. Your dad also wanted me to check in on you guys when you got here. I flew in from Vermillion City and left Tōmasu in charge." Aunt Kyashī said. She walked over to Ryuu and grabbed his ear. "What did you do to my niece?" she shouted as she tugged harder. I guess this was where Rumi got her inspiration to become a nurse. My aunt and Rumi were practically the same person apart from their physical features.

Aunt Kyashī had light purple hair. Her nickname was Lavy when she was younger because of her lavender hair. Her eyes were as yellow as daisies and her skin was very pale. My dad was her brother but they looked nothing alike. Aunt Kyashī lives near the water in Vermillion City with my Pop. He is a very big commercial fisherman. My grandmother sometimes runs the Vermillion City gym but is usually running her egg farm in between Saffron City and Cerulean City. I can't wait until I get to battle both of them.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please just let go of my ear!" Ryuu said in between painful grunts. "Fine but you better go apologize to your cousin. Now!" Aunt Kyashī shouted scowling the whole time. Ryuu ran out of the room holding his ear. His ear and his face were the same color, red. I almost forgot Satoru was in the room until Aunt Kyashī went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you Satoru?" she said with a smile. Satoru's eyes widened, he's always had a bit of a crush on my aunt. I always thought it was really weird. "I'm great Mrs. Tanaka!" Satoru said while practically drooling over my aunt. "You know you can call me Kyashī, right?" my aunt said laughing.

"Well, kids I have to go I will see you after Trainer school." Aunt Kyashī said as she was walking out. "What's Trainer school?" I asked Ryuu. "Well, it's a school you have to go to so you can be authorized to partake in gym battles." he said with his know it all smile. Another thing Satoru does well in is being smart.

Satoru took me outside to see what the school looked like. The trainer school was very big compared to a normal school but small compared to the other buildings. "Mostly kids come here but occasionally you can find adults getting a late start on their journey." he said. "You can sign up for a whole bunch of different classes and then you can choose to move to a bigger school or go on a journey. If you choose to go to a bigger school you have to restart trainer school and pick journey." Satoru explained.

Just as Satoru was about to say something else a girl walked up to us. She had short black hair and a yellow hat on. I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't think of where. She was holding a small pink pokemon and a Chikorita was at her side. "Excuse me. Do you have any potions? My Cleffa is sick and I don't know where to go." she said. She looked like she was about to cry.

Another girl with orange hair ran up to is and said, "Moriko! I told you I knew where to go don't run away from me." she said. There was a blue pokemon with a shell on it's stomach next to her. "I'm sorry Saki but I'm really scared." Moriko said. "Oh, it's ok. There's a pokemon center down the block. Alright? I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Saki said to Moriko. I watched Moriko run away with her pokemon until they turned into dots in the distance.

Satoru and I were about to walk away when Saki grabbed me by the shirt and shoved me on a bench. "Leave!" she shouted at Satoru. Satoru ran away quickly. Loser. This girl was face to face with me and I had no clue why. She was kind of cute but I really couldn't focus on that right now. "Who do you think you are?" she asked. "Just because your mom is famous does not mean you can get Moriko to like you!" she said. I noticed a small vein popping out of her head. I named it Phil because I'm strange. I giggled thinking about the small vein. Saki noticed and got angrier. "I didn't do anything. She came up to me." I stuttered. "How do you know who I am anyway?" I asked Saki. "How do I know that? Plus don't act so surprised you're like famous, your mom's top chef in Kanto." she said. "Okay then... I am Takumi, nice to meet you. Sorry I have to go find my sisters and cousins. I'll see you in trainer school." I said with a smile. I got up and quickly ran away before she could say anything else.


End file.
